Mortal Adventure (REWRITTEN)
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: SQUEAL TO SOMETHING UNEXPECTED - It has been 2 years since Jade returns to her long lost family. Think life for her is sweet and easy? Wrong! Mysterious happenings are beginning to cook up a storm. With the help of her family and friends, both old and new, Jade must face the enemy, old... and new... For their biggest challenge was yet to come. *OCXOC romance* R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hey All! **

**Cookie M 2012 is back! **

**With a sequel to 'Something Unexpected'! **

**Thanks to all my viewers! **

**If it wasn't for y'all, I couldn't continue the story! **

**Or do this sequel!**

**I had to redo it because like the rewritten version of something unexpected, I messed it up!**

**So Jaden and Willow Smith won't be in it anymore Im afraid :)**

**Sorry!**

** Please R&R anyway!**

* * *

_**Long ago.**_

_**Life on earth was full of mysterious and wondrous creatures.**_

_**Mankind is one.**_

_**But the mammals from the Ice Age were more exciting on how they struggled to survive though many events.**_

_**The meltdown.**_

_**Finding themselves in the world of the dinosaurs.**_

_**The change of Earth's Plates, making countries that human used years later.**_

_**And when a human girl who went by the name Savannah came to the Ice age, life was never the same.**_

_**Friendships were made, while some were... acquaintances at the start.**_

_**Enemies were vanquished and acquaintances became friends.**_

_**Romance was in the air for some.**_

_**And new life came to others. (And still coming!)**_

_**But that was only the beginning.**_

_**The real adventure was about to come.**_

_**Little did they know that is could be the riskiest, deadliest, most terrifying and perhaps even more traumatic than any of them had ever encountered. **_

_**But from the same world as their furless friend came, there was something remarkable. The word**__** 'evil' couldn't explain how dangerous this villain was. **__**It wasn't just any kind of villain, it is a great villain, a demon powerful then anything in the world, an evil malignant and ambitious evil-doer, someone far greater than any they have ever faced in their lives. **_

_**To successfully defeat this scoundrel, our friend Jade was going to need all the help she can get. **_

_**From the most important elements on earth:**_

_**Love. From those who she cherishes so close to her that can be held against their will.**_

_**And friendship. From old friends, a**__**nd new.**_

_**The adventure.**_

_** Starts. **_

**Now**_**.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sun rose over the Hyrax island. It began to shine brightly as the animals begin to open their eyes to another new day, wondering what lies ahead of them. Diego opened his eyes to see all his friends still asleep. He smiles as he saw Shira sleeping peacefully beside him. He smiled as he spotted his 2 year old sons; Codi, Teal, and Shamrock sleeping by her. And lastly, he shifted his head to the right, to show his only daughter; Jade, was lying by him. It has been 2 years since Jade entered their lives known as a human called 'Savannah', and turned out to be his daughter who was torn away from their lives when Shira refused to marry Diego when they were younger. Shira always told him privately during the times she was pregnant with the triplets that she never had the guilt of her chest, but it melts away once she sees those eyes.. that smile...

Her being _there _in their lives...

_"I felt the same when you joined our 'scurvy crew'."_ Diego always teased her, trying to make her smile. _"Any guilt I had on my melted whenever I laid my eyes on you,"_

And it always worked.

Jade's eyes suddenly opened. She blinked once or twice, yawning loudly.

"Morning Gem," said Diego, rubbing one of his eyes as if he had woken up just there and then himself. Gem was Jade's new pet-name for everyone in the herd. Apart form Peaches and all the other teenagers and the little Hyrax animals. Jade's name from her friends was just Jammy J.J. And the little Hyrax dudes called her Keykoton after she was introduced to them after turning into a Sabar.

**(Way to pronounce: ****Key-Co-Ton. I made it up :3) **

Jade didn't understand what it meant and asked Sid to translate. It turned out that Keykoton meant _**'Morning's Glow'.**_

Poor Jade blushed deeply when she found out _why_ they called her mornings glow.

Anyways, back to the story!

Jade rolled her over, now lying on her left side, exhaling deeply as she mumbled 'Morning' back. Diego gave a chuckle as he got up and nudged his daughter with his nose.

"Alright, alright," she muttered. "I'm up!"

Diego hovered over her.

"Doesn't look like it," he said.

Jade opened one eye slightly.

"There," she said sleepily. Diego raised an eyebrow as he tilted head to the side.

"Can't convience me Gem, now come on! I think we should have rabbits this morning for breakfast. Your favorite! But we gotta go hunting to get them first!" Said Diego. This time, Jade got up properly and followed her father to the clearing where they hunted rabbits.

Just as they left...

Drama between two mammoths was about to begin.

* * *

**Boom!**

**There's the first chapter guys!**

**I wanna thank all my viewers for being so supportive and helpful!**

**You guys are the best!**

**PLUS I wanna thank FREDDY Y JASON for doing the cover image AND giving me ideas for the title!**

**I swear on nana's turkey stuffing that this will be one of the most craziest stories I have ever done!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**You guys are awesome!**

**Peace out,**

**CookieM2012**


	2. False alarm No 12

**Chapter 2**

Not long after Diego and Jade went breakfast hunting, Ethan, Shaw, Raz and Louis were running back to the others as fast as they could. Ethan was holding a large turtle shell full of ice-cold water, wedged between his trunks and tusks, and was running faster more than the others, knowing that if he didn't get to Manny, Peaches, and Ellie on time...

Or there was going to be _a lot_ of whacking.

"Come on guys! We gotta hurry!" Ethan called to the three behind him.

"I'm going as fast as I can! Do I look like a Cheetah to you?" Said Shaw, adding sarcasm to the last part of his sentence.

"I'm going as fast as my little legs can carry me!" Called out Louis, panting as he tried to continue running, but was falling behind

"Jump lil' Joey!" Said Raz, stopping immediately as she pointed at her pouch. Louis did was he was told and landed in her pouch safely.

"Thanks!" Said Louis in a rush, completely out of breath.

"No problem, now let's go after your friends, wherever they're heading, Peaches must be there too." Said Raz. And the two hopped along quickly, and soon caught up with the others, bumping into other members of the herd. Most of those they bumped into said things like.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Watch where your going!"

While they apologized over and over again.

Soon Steffie, Kiki and Katie came running by Ethan, panting wildly as their hair flew about in the wind, and Kiki's little daisy fell out from behind her ear and fell to ground.

"Oh K.K! Your lil Daisy fell out from behind yo ear!" Said Steffie.

"It doesn't matter right now!" Said Kiki. "Just come on! We gotta find out if it's time yet!"

"Well it must be," said Steffie. "You can kinda tell by the way he's running."

Ethan's eyes shifted left as Katie caught up with him

"Is it time already?!" Asked Katie in a panic.

"I think so! By the way Manny told me." Said Ethan.

"Which was?" Said Steffie. Ethan took a deep breath as they continued to run.

"Manny kept shouting '_Get the water!'_ and I know by the way he shouted it, he was panicking.

"Oh no! That aint good! We're gonna help!" Said Katie.

"Thanks." Said Ethan.

Suddenly he slipped and slid across a trail of bananas.

"WOAH!" He yelled, as he slid across the wave of bananas.

"Help!" He pleaded, then he suddenly disappeared down a hill.

"We're coming Ethan!" Called Steffie and Katie at the same time. The two suddenly looked at one another.

"Omg! Jinx!" They said.

They stared at each other again, grinning like crazy.

"JINX AGAIN!"

"HELLO?" Said Kiki impatiently.

"Ethan has slipped on a trail of banana's and is tumbling down the hill this minute! JUST SAYIN!" Said Shaw.

When they suddenly realized this (again), the two continued to run.

"Who threw them banana's anyways?" Questioned Louis as Raz slowly stepped in and out

"Guilty!" Called out a voice with a faint chuckle.

It was Squint, who popped out of nowhere as Raz and Louis hopped past, which gave the two a little fright and stopped them in their tracks.

"don't do that again!" said Louis, who had suffered a mini heart attack.

"Sorry," Said Squint.

"I thought Bunnies ate Carrots... not Banana's." Pointed out Louis.

"well if you lived on a boat with a Monkey. Gotta try new things don't ya?"

Louis nodded.

"True." He said.

"But what's happening?" Asked Squint as started to run with them.

"You'll find out soon. Come on! All hands on deck!" Said Raz. They continued their way until they caught up with Kiki, Steffie, Katie, and Shaw.

"Is everyone OK?" Asked Raz.

"Well... Not _everyone._" Said Kiki.

"Why do you say that Kiki? Said Louis

They suddenly heard a crack, a tumble, and a soft thud.

"Does that answer the question Louis?" Said Steffie.

Everyone watched as Ethan staggered this way and that, walking into trees during the process. This was because of the shell that was full of water was over his head now. It was covering his eyes and he couldn't see a thing. Louis and the others soon came running to his side, trying to steady him. But soon, their idea of helping turned into a game of life-size domino's. Soon Peaches, Crash, and Eddie came to the scene, but it was not to join the game.

"Ethan! Are you OK?" Asked Peaches.

"What happened?" Questioned Crash.

"And why do you have a turtle shell on your head?" Requested Eddie.

"Peaches? Babe is that you?" Said Ethan. "Where are you?! On second thought, where am _I_? I can't see!"

Peaches giggled as Crash and Eddie struggled to take the shell off his head. Soon they got it off, which made Crash and Eddie fall to the ground, being trapped underneath the shell.

"Is it here? What's the code? Blue? Pink? Blue and Pink? Blue and blue? _Pink and pink?! _TELL ME WOMAN!" Said Ethan in a frenzy. Peaches shook her head as she laughed.

"Gosh your as worse as my dad! I _told _you it was just a kick!" Said Peaches. Ethan exhaled with relief, holding trunks with Peaches.

"Woo! What a relief! You gave me a scare Peaches!"

"You can blame my dad for that! Being such a drama queen all the time." Said Peaches when they unlinked trunks.

"Ethan! Peaches!"

The two looked over at the others who can running/ hopping up to them.

"Is it here?" Asked Steffie excitedly.

"Nope. Just a kick girls. Sorry about the panic."

Everyone sighed with relief.

"We got scared girl! Don't do that again!" Said Kiki.

"Aint nobody got time for getting scared!" Said Louis. "Especially at this time!"

"Blame my dad," said Peaches with a sigh.

"Blame me for what?" Said Manny, suddenly behind his daughter.

Ellie, Shira, the triplets, Granny and Sarah Jane were up behind him too. Ellie rolled her eyes as she came up to her husband.

"What else would she blame you on Manny?" She said sarcastically.

A few months back, just going into the 2nd year Jade entered their lives, Peaches announced that she was going to have a baby. Ellie was a little upset at first, nagging to Manny that their daughter was becoming a mom at an age too young. Manny was angry at Ethan, but knew that he would be the best dad to his grandchild, because Manny scared the heck out of him. But as the months went by, and it was exactly like the time Ellie was pregnant. But when the pregnancy was coming to an end, the 3 false alarms began. But with Peaches... There was at least 2 false alarms everyday, which equals _12 false _alarms within one week.

"Well what's a grandpa to-be gotta do? Just sit there and ' take a chill pill'?" Said Manny.

Ethan held Peaches trunk.

"Hey Peaches, wanna go for a walk?" Ethan suggested, knowing that Peaches was tired of this at the moment.

"Sure," said Peaches, and they left.

"Has anyone seen Sid?" Asked Sarah - Jane, when Peaches and Ethan were gone.

"He went for a walk or something. Not long after Diego and Jade went hunting," said Shira.

And they all just went back to the lake to get a drink.

* * *

**Sorry about the quick ending! **

**And the long wait!**

**Hope to get more up soon!**

**Plz R&R!**

**Oh and a reminder to those who read my interview story.**

**Keep sending in questions for it!**

**I really appreciate it!**

**xxx**


	3. The Glowing Stone

**Chapter 3**

"Hey dad I got another one!" Jade called.

"Bring it over!" Diego called back.

Jade picked up her catch with her mouth and walked over to where her father was. Diego smiled and the lifeless catch fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"Good job Gem, your getting more skilled everyday." he said. Jade smiled back.

"Getting more like my old man right pops?"

"Ay, I ain't that old gem!" Said Diego, pretending to swipe a paw at her in slow motion. Jade dodged it in slow motion too, laughing slowly as she slowly slurred out 'Missed old man'.

Diego smiled, then started to count the rabbits they caught, nodding his head at each rabbit.

"There we go! Four plump, juicy rabbits, just the amount we need."

"Don't we need more then that?"

"No, there's one for you, one for me, one for your mom, and one for the triplets."

"Why can't the triplet's have one for each of them? They're old enough now aren't they?"

"The triplets won't eat a whole fat rabbit each by themselves, and no, their too young."

"You _do _know that Teal and Codi eat like pigs now right? Shamrock never gets to eat his fair share."

Diego sighed.

"That's the disadvantage of being the 'runt of the litter' as most say it." He said.

"It's not fair on him, really it isn't," Said Jade.

"I know, but at least you share with your little brother, and he takes pieces off your mom's catch and mine too. We'll have to make sure the boys learn how to share soon."

Jade nodded and picked up two rabbits, while Diego picked up the other two.

"Right, off we go now. Forward, march!" said Diego in a muffled tone. Jade chuckled and marched one way, chanting a little song she remember from her childhood;

_"High ho, High ho, it's from work we go!" _

Diego chuckled and did muffled whistle and marched alongside his daughter.

* * *

_***Meanwhile.***_

Sid was going for a quiet walk, whistling and munching on berries as he did so. There was silence around him, apart from the sound of a river flowing, the whistle of a bird, and the chatter of...

The Hyrax's. The leader popped out of nowhere and chattered to Sid.

"Lee le no poo can a See saw!" It said. **_(Translation; "Top of the morning Sid!")_**

"Lee le no poo can a lily Momo!" said Sid. _**("Top of the morning little fella!")**_

"Me mo go Keycoton?" _**("How's 'morning's glow?'" *Referring to Jade.*)**_

"Yeah no nawh budda jay jay. Kikaw saw see, see air lanko di do dada Dingo." **_( Jade's doing great little fella. She'll be gone hunting with her dad Diego now.")_**

"Ye ya no na See, see. Bebe See saw!" _**("I see now. Good good! Bye Sid!")**_

"Bebe!" _**("Bye!")**_

And with that, he walked off, tossing a berry to the little Hyrax as he walked past. Sid hummed quietly to himself, thinking about his life and how crazy (yet absolutely wonderful!) It turned out to be. Even though the short, unexpected visit from his family who abandoned him did unsettle him at first, but then he saw his grandma so it was good. Then Jade and the Triplets came along, again, awesome! Then his beautiful girlfriend Sarah-Jane came into his life, making him smarten up just a _little_ bit and-

"AHHHHH!"

Sid suddenly found himself falling down a hill. He tumbled and turned, hitting his head and going 'Ow! Ow!' at every thump he made on the ground. Soon he finally fell flat on his face.

"Uh..." he said as he lifted himself up. He looked around, scanning the whole area, and found himself surround by trees. But it wasn't familiar to him in anyway. He turned his head to see tumbled down a really tall hill.

"Oh... perfect..." he muttered, plopping his head back on the ground again, closing his eyes. When he reopened them, he saw a green glow coming from two bushes. Squinting his eyes into slits, the sloth crawled towards the light. He crawled underneath the bushes and took a peep from the other side. There was a green stone right in front of him, shining so brightly, he had to shield his eyes. When he thought it was safe to reopen them again, the stone changed to purple, then pink... and then blue.

"Woah..." Sid whispered. Suddenly there were whispers that surround the gap between the stone, and the dazed sloth.

_Touch the stone... _it whispered. _Touch the stone..._

Sid stared at the stone a little while longer before saying;

"I think I'm should touch it..."

He crawled towards it, and reached out, and a voice continued to whisper to him.

_Touch it... Touch it..._

Sid's claw soon touched the stone. His heart began to thump rapidly when he saw the glow of the stone suddenly disappear, making it a dull, gloomy grey colour. Nothing happened. Sid sighed with relief as he began to bring his paw back. Then out of nowhere, thunder and lightening roared in his ears. Sid yelped as he sprang up onto his feet as all sorts of colours shot out of the stone. He screamed in fear and ran away, scampering up the hill. When he was far from this strange stone, an evil cackle filled the air. A tall, black, creepy figure suddenly standing there. This figure's eyes opened. But these weren't regular eyes; they were dark, ominous eyes. They were bordered in black and... and were just plain terrifying.

A long, horrendous smile that could make every hair (or fur) on your body stand up. He let out a loud hysterical laugh, that made the atmosphere shake and twist.

"Fear me!" He declared. "Everyone fear me once again! For I am going to seek revenge on the one who trapped me within the stone of secrets!"

He threw back his head and shouted at the top of his lungs;

"Show the one they call: Jade!"

* * *

**Hey hey all!**

**It me! **

**Cookiem2012!**

**Remember me?**

**Wouldn't surprize me if you didn't cos i haven't updated this in AGES!**

**So sorry. I don't know why i was so slow!**

**Bht anyways, there you go!**

**Is this guy our villain?**

**The greatest challenge our furry friends wil ever face?**

**Stay tuned for chapter 4!**


End file.
